donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Congo Carnage
Disclaimer: This Page was copied from the Super Mario Wiki, so it needs to be rewritten. Congo Carnage is the eighth stage in the Game Boy game, Donkey Kong Land. It is also the eighth stage in Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!, the first world in the game. In the final jungle stage of Donkey Kong Land, the Kongs must jump, swing, and shoot heir way to victory. The stage is filled with many wide gaps, which must be crossed by using the helpful barrels and ropes. Just as in Rope Ravine, they will encounter many Zingers as they travel through the dense jungle on the ropes, which much of the stage is spent on. When the heroes are on land, they have other things to worry about. Gnawties and Kritters will be found around the land areas, as well as the nut-throwing foe, Necky, and they must be avoided at all costs. Stage Layout From the start of the stage, the heroes must hop in a barrel to shoot to a rope. The rope will guide them to the letter K, and then take them to a high ledge. There, they will have to drop down a smaller ledge and come up to a barrel. They should throw it down the path and defeat all the enemies walking by. Once the Kongs follow the barrel until it falls into a pit, they must sneak under a nut-throwing Necky and quickly cling onto a nearby rope. It will lead them to another rope, which must be grabbed onto. This rope will take them to land again, where the checkpoint is. Halfway through the stage, the Kongs need to continue east and sneak under another Necky, before it hits them with its coconuts. Traveling down more of the path will lead the Kongs into a ditch. The walls here are too large to jump over, but luckily, there is a barrel to help solve the heroes' problems. They should throw the barrel at the wall on the right to break it and walk through a small tunnel. The group must journey along more of the jungle from there and soon reach a rope. It will guide them over a large pit. However, as it moves to the other end of the abyss, the heroes must watch out for many Zingers flying all around the area. Shortly after collecting the letter G, they will make it to a platform with a barrel on it. When they jump in the barrel, it will blast them to a portal. Jumping into this portal will take the Kongs to the next stage. Bonus stage(s) * When the heroes grab onto the first rope in the stage, they should near the bottom of it. Right under the letter K, they will see a barrel sticking out of a ledge. They must jump into it and be shot to the Bonus stage. There, they will need to climb up a ship's mast to find four Kong Tokens. As they climb, though, they must watch out for the unusually-fast Mincers throughout the area. Once done, the group should exit by using a nearby barrel. * After the Kongs encounter the stage's second Necky, they should travel down the ledge it is on and come up to a barrel. When they get in it, they will be taken to the Bonus stage, where they can cash in their Kong Tokens for Extra Lives. This can be done by hitting a nearby button and trying to catch the coin that shoots out of the above barrel. When the Kongs are out of tokens, they will end up back in the main stage. Names in other languages Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land Stages Category:Stages Category:Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! Stages